


Starstruck Elf King Idea

by blankdblank



Series: Story Ideas [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Idea me and a friend on Tumbr came up with. Just saving for later





	Starstruck Elf King Idea

Oc that’s from Laketown who travels west to look for help for the town because they’re dying and suffering from the master and lack of trade. The elves are really no help and the master is terrible so the iron hills dwarves can’t do much

Gandalf meets and hires oc as a guide and all that

So yes it’s kind of selfish why she joins the company but not

She can explain what’s going on there

She wants them to succeed for their people’s sake. All of them. It’s a win win for them. The dwarves are better off and that in turn helps the people of lake town

***

I kinda have a twist the elf prince/king had fallen for her and sneaks out to see her often( not meet with her but to just watch her form the distance, partly why the elves still travel there at all) and when she runs off they do to...I can just imagine Thranduil knocking on BagEnd door with arms crossed

He brushes the dwarves aside, "I'm not here for you!" he crawls through the house pushing the men away from you to sit beside her and taking the last of the wine

and Thorin has a whole new reason to brood through the journey

***

He’s there the whole journey

Please imagine the bickering and all that between him and Thorin

***

but thranduil will be obstinantly following them just to awkwardly and quietly follow the oc around, still having never really spoken to her but she sorta shrugs it off saying elves are just weird

now i have an image of thranduil holding the map above thorin's head and the princes form a stack to steal it back

his arms are nowhere near long enough when they all start climbing on each other

he sighs, "Left! We have to go left!!"

Thorin shouts back, "Not a word from you!" after being attacked by trolls he mutters to Thranduil, "Not a word!"

***

Oc “elves are weird” dwarves all agree and like her a whole lot more

Thranduil pining for her. She’s smitten with someone else

Bilbo and her get along wonderfully

***

then the whole tolkien bit that elves sleep with eyes open she mumbles, "They even stare in their sleep"

***

Yes. She is totally freaked out

They all are Thranduil and Gandalf asleep with eyes open. Everyone inches away from them

***

just them trying to vote on who gets to try and blind fold them that night

***

So far nori and bilbo are the only successful ones

***

turns out one night, not asleep, but its the oc and thranduil loves it cuz her ring or something gets wrapped in his hair and it takes her a while to get it out so he's blushing madly about it, cuz she's touching my hair!!

***

Protective company of oc. “Leaf eater needs to stay away from OUR guide”

Oc cant reach an Apple. Thranduil goes to grab it, one or more of the dwarves grab her and put her on their shoulders to reach it Thranduil is annoyed.

Gandalf is internally giggling and amused af

***

while Bilbo and Balin keep score

***

Ok but one of the dwarves realizing Thranduil likes her

And then telling the others They all start to outdo him and get her to fall for one of them Or at least make him look bad enough that she wouldn’t consider him that way

***

oh man and then in rivendell he ensures she's all dolled up and pampered

***

Elrond is exasperated and so done

Gandalf is having a blast watching this nonsense

She’s just so confused and uncomfortable and dear valar above are elves fucking weird

Dwarves are too but at least they make sense and are relatable

***

I think elrond would join in just to see how irritated thranduil could get, and they have to go with the thought of helping with moria just to pass through lothlorien cuz celeborn hasn't had anything this amusing happen around him in ages and he needs to see it and join in so now full elf armies following them betting on their choices because this is the closest they've had to a soap opera since the feanoreans

***

Legolas is embarrassed “dad. Dad please. What are you doing. Omg you’re so embarrassing”

There’s a huge betting pool

Every company member has been bet on for who would win her

The dwarves are so annoyed. Why are all these leaf eaters following us?!

But also “ok. They’re annoying but hey, we have an army now”

***

and they can't be mad cuz they don't speak the same language but they're so helpful they don't even ask for gold just have to see how this ends

***

The elves are super helpful. Just to confuse and annoy the dwarves

They’re having a blast with it

***

and then dain shows up just beside himself, like, "Thorin, what in Mahal's name?!" And he just has to say, "I know we're supposed to hate them, but they're really nice"

***

An elf pulls him aside discreetly and explains it all

Dain is amused and all For this hilarious shit

***

then he sees Thranduil's exasperated state and just cracks his knuckles ready to take a turn

and the oc is casually knitting in the corner. discretely making a full beard and helmet/armor set to sneak away for a break in the night. possibly wakes up to a circle of the men above her and she just loses it

runs off to gondor or something then the elves swarm in and sneak their way through the city threatening any trying to win her away from the listed men

she just keeps turning around wondering why she sees an elf then doesn't when she turns her head

***

Poor girl. Bard knows exactly what is going on and is so done and exasperated. “Bard! Help me! What is going on???”

Bilbo takes pity on her

Omg she totally runs away back to the shire with him. Hopes no one will look for her there

***

omg, then they bribe Gandalf to move his house next to Erebor along with Gandalf's favorite Hobbit families, and they all wake up to a sea of scattering elves that were replanting their gardens and trees

***

She disappears and they all scramble to find her

Was she kidnapped? Did she get lost?

***

turns out the master has taken her for the winning pool for ransom, they go to win her back but she's killed the bad guys and taken over laketown

don't know why but I picture it joining with the hobbit town like some half floating shire possibly, theres the farmers then the farmers. "What's wrong with your fishers, they're all tall and their feet are so small..." "Oh," their voice drops to a whisper, "They're adopted." Bard hears this and he's constantly saying, "Stop telling people we're related!"

And boromir's visited and moved in by now, cuz, Hobbits. And he gasps as the Hobbits all nearly start to cry and Bard crosses his arms, "Can I at least be a half Cousin of something then?"

and the elves are like that with the Dwarves too now, just adopting whole families and dropping by whenever introducing themselves as aunt/uncle/cousin whoever. and somehow they all forget about the bet

At least until one day they catch the king pining  over her again and approached her with an offer of a picnic or something

***

Also maybe Thorin and Thranduil silently competing for oc. She’s happily over there with someone else tho. Unknown to them

***

don't know why my mind went to other guy dies and she's pregnant now and the game is over, they call a draw she's just going to have to marry them both

or something more sinister, he takes off with all her gold or something then all  the armies go after him

slowly been trying to kill her possibly

one of the elves finds out but they need proof or you'll just assume it was part of the game but they kidnap you since lake/shire/town has no army so he's got nothing, but your gold...oh no...and they take turns having you in their kingdoms pampering you

the hobbits overhear his plans and 'hire' boromir to knock him out and they bury him alive or something

 


End file.
